


非正常引力41

by Linzong



Category: Characters - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzong/pseuds/Linzong
Kudos: 1





	非正常引力41

高三的生活，莫名其妙的过得很快，刚结束篮球赛没多久，一眨眼就又过了一个月。  
唐安低头看了看手机，九月二十四号，周六。  
今天，是谢禾和他的生日。  
和过去十八年一样的是每年都是他和谢禾在一起过的，和过去十八年不一样的也是这是他和谢禾“在一起”过的。  
想起来，还有些某名奇妙的感觉。  
唐安今天起的很早，他和谢禾一周前抽出时间一起去蛋糕店订了个蛋糕，今天上午送到的，蛋糕上还有两只兔子凑在一起挤暖暖。  
唐安低头看了眼时间，已经快到中午了，谢禾还赖在床上不起来，也不知道是谁给惯的。  
想着，唐安直接推开了谢禾的房门。  
进去的一瞬间就看见谢禾匆匆忙忙的点了下电脑关机键，一脸慌张的回头看他，整个人站起身挡在屏幕前，两腿交叉着靠着桌子上，一手掐着腰，一手抬起和他打招呼。  
“嗨，早……早上好啊。”  
“……”  
唐安整理衣袖领口的手瞬间顿住了，这种表情动作，和他小时候看小黄片被自己发现的时候简直一模一样……  
唐安看了眼他身后已经黑屏的电脑，又在他身上扫了扫，没看出来什么，“你……刚刚在看什么？”  
谢禾滚着喉结和他打哈哈，“啊……没……没看什么，那个……蛋糕到了吧，我去看看。”  
唐安看着他说完这句话，就跟飞一样的往门外跑，走的着急，可能是脑子一热，还顺手给他带上了门。  
唐安其实没报多大希望，还是上前试了试，结果刚一动鼠标，屏幕就亮了起来，映入眼帘的正是一个百度页面。  
唐安微微弯着腰，手撑在桌面儿上，凑近了去看，看到上面放大的标题和简介的一瞬间就愣了，

第一次和刚成人的男朋友做应该注意什么？说什么话能让男朋友高兴？说什么能让男朋友心疼？戳我领取教学视频压缩包，给你的男朋友一个难忘的初夜吧→dianwokangaoqingjiaochengshipinpiannide

唐安没继续看下去，差点儿被谢禾谢禾举动气笑了，动手就关上了网页，还在电脑里搜索了一下，确定那傻逼确实没下载领取这视频才关了电脑。

……

唐安坐在沙发上随便翻开一本书。  
听声音，谢禾好像在厨房开火做饭。  
酸菜被他们带到这边，正趴在阳光下睡觉。  
空气里飘散的，淡淡的花香，是早上唐晚不知道从哪儿买来的，她正到处翻箱子准备把花摆在合适的位置。  
没过多久，谢禾端着两个碗走到餐桌上，“唐唐，小晚，吃饭了，今天可是你哥哥我亲自下厨做的长寿面哦。”  
唐晚听了这话飞速把花插到餐桌的花瓶里，凑上去帮忙，“小禾哥，不错啊，明明你也过生日，居然也这么勤快。这面看起来就很好吃啊，看来我是借我哥的光喽。”

莫名其妙的  
唐安很喜欢这种感觉  
咖啡的味道在嘴里回味着，唐安有些发愣的用手捂住了胸口，感觉到从左胸处洋溢的暖流，异样的温度在体内慢慢流窜。  
谢禾在身后不远处轻轻叫他的名字，“唐唐”

唐安闭上眼深吸了一口气，半天才合上书页，转身看向他们，“好，来了。”

大概晚5:00，谢禾与唐安拆开了蛋糕，因为唐晚最近身体不是很好，不能吃蛋糕，所以他们吹完蜡烛之后，唐晚看着手机对他们说有同学约她吃饭，就暂时出门了。

一时间家里只剩下两个人，茶几上摆满了亲朋好友送来的礼物，谢禾与唐安只好又翻出了一个小桌子，面对面坐在板凳儿上，兔子形状的蛋糕就放在两人中间，谢禾撑着桌子凑过去一点，开口问他，“唐唐，十八岁的生日，你刚才许了什么愿？”  
唐安看着他，露出个浅浅的笑来，“愿望说出来就不灵了。”

谢禾一时被这笑迷昏了头，“那你把眼睛闭上。”  
“干嘛？”  
“给你个惊喜。”  
唐安果真闭上眼，  
感受到鼻尖上凉凉的。

一睁眼就看见谢禾离得很近，右手食指正沾着白色的奶油，还开口笑道，“给你点一朵花儿。”  
“擦掉。”唐安没什么表情的坐在他对面，明明是冷着一张脸，眼底却总要流露出一些暖意。  
谢禾几乎被他的表情逗的笑出声，伸出右手的食指在他鼻尖上，轻轻把奶油刮了下来，  
而后  
又把手指凑近唐安，“要不你尝尝？”

不出所料的，唐安的表情变了又变，说话时耳垂都红了，“滚”

学霸太害羞了  
谢禾表示很满意  
于是，谢禾自己抽回手指，把指尖的奶油吃了下去，看着唐安说，“真的挺甜的。”  
眼看着唐安要发飙，谢禾选择暂时放过他，就转移了话题。

“唐唐，我的礼物呢？”  
唐安微微敛着眼，从桌子底下掏出一个礼盒，摆在桌子上。  
谢禾看着桌子上那个四四方方的，白色的，类似于首饰盒一样的小盒子，微微愣了一会儿。  
然后记忆回到大概两三个月前，在某首饰店前遇到唐安时的样子，还有他门口柜子上放着的那个礼品袋，似乎想明白了什么。  
有些不可置信的抬头。

唐安还是那副没有表情的样子，打开了那个礼盒。  
一对银质的对戒就摆在里面。  
唐安拉起他的左手，从里面挑出了一个戒指，近乎虔诚的，轻轻地给他戴上。  
又把自己的手伸向谢禾，看了他一眼，却不说话。

谢禾还有些呆呆的，感觉刚才咽下的那块奶油简直甜到了心坎儿上，拿起另外一只戒指戴在了他手上。  
两只手搭着桌面，谢禾的左手和唐安的右手紧紧相扣。  
唐安的戒指也戴在了左手，素银圈戒指衬的唐安的手愈发好看，他微微凑过去看他的左手，仔细看，谢禾才发现戒指上是刻了字的，是唐安的字迹。

是两行英文

唐安手上的那个刻着的文字是［love at first sight］

谢禾手上的那个刻着的文字是 ［You are my secret］

唐安这人从来不会说情话，对于谢禾来讲，这个戒指和这个刻字的字迹，想必承载了唐安很大的勇气和爱意。  
谢禾笑了笑，心窝里都是暖的，刚想说些什么，相扣的那只手，忽然间被紧紧拽了一下。

一时没有察觉，力道失衡，上半身随着力度直接倒了下去，

是唐安右手用力把他拽了过来，有些温柔的贴了上去。

谢禾一时间没反应过来，脑子里滚过去了一排大大的字幕——卧槽，今天是什么黄道吉日？？

但唐安却好像本就没有想做进一步的动作，只是这么蜻蜓点水的一下，那只戴着戒指的手已经轻轻放在他胸口，准备好了推开他的动作。  
手上的动作用力，刚推开他们彼此一些的时候，横在他们中间的小桌子突然被挪走了。  
而后，唐安被人用更大的力气死死扣住，几乎是撞上了那人的唇，被人死死地按在板凳上。

刚跑来想要蹭吃的的酸菜被两人的动作吓了一跳，震惊的喵了一声，发现没人理它，就老老实实的趴回了它的窝里。

少年间的吻，青涩而激烈  
懵懂而热切的  
带着最原始的强势和冲动  
像是一场只属于他们的对弈，先发制人的唐安本想全身而退，却被谢禾后来居上了。  
那本来推搡的手，逐渐开始用力的扯着他的衣领不放，素质银圈的戒指戴在他手上，红色的卫衣领口被那只手抓得褶皱不堪，指尖都有些泛白。  
吻到一半的时候，谢禾还得空伸出只手，把唐安碍事儿眼镜给扔到一边。  
直到谢禾睁开眼，看到眼尾带红的唐安，才有些克制的结束了这场仿佛没有尽头的亲吻。

谢禾笑着哑着嗓子把手搭在他颈间摩挲，“我可以理解为，你刚刚是在向我索吻吗？”  
唐安的脸红的彻底，半天才说出一句毫无力道的话，“不可以，你理解错了。”

随后，才想起什么似的，看着眼前近在咫尺的人，有些难得幼稚的，  
——“我的礼物呢？”  
“嗯？”  
唐安微微平复着呼吸，又问了一遍，“我的礼物呢？”

只见谢禾抬手指着自己卫衣上系在一起的、在刚刚的博弈下已经被唐安扯得有些凌乱的绳结，说道，“蝴蝶结在这儿呢。”  
“嗯？”唐安有点儿没反应过来，微微眯着眼睛，想看看他到底在说些什么。  
谢禾笑着彻底抛弃可怜的小桌椅，站起身把唐安拉了起来，往前逼近了几步，就把人又按着坐到了沙发上，  
说话间，还将右腿膝盖跪在沙发上，堪堪挤进他腿间，左腿搭在地板上撑着，趁着人还有些懵的状态，细碎的往前挪动了些距离。  
而后伸手扣着人的后脑勺就往自己怀里带，这回他得低头才能看到唐安，他拉起唐安的一只手，放在自己凌乱的卫衣结儿上，又问了一遍，

——“蝴蝶结在这儿呢，我就是你的礼物，你准备好拆开了吗？”

这会儿，唐安已经有点儿神志不清了，他男朋友正握着他的手问他，我就是礼物，你要不要拆开。

要  
为什么不要  
等他想出来答案的时候，谢禾已经牵着他的手，解开了那个蝴蝶结，还暧昧的凑到他耳边，“看来，这个礼物你还挺满意的。”

……  
……

“你他妈……轻点儿……”，唐安整个人被谢禾按到柔软的床被上时，甚至还有点儿没反应过来。  
谢禾一手按着他的手腕，被大学霸第一次这样骂人小小的惊了一秒，而后低头凑了过去，“我以为，唐唐你顶多就会说一个滚字，没想到你也会这样骂人。”

唐安耳根有些发红，手腕上的温度滚烫，被他攥的有些疼，微微皱着眉看着他，“你不知道的，多了去了。”  
谢禾就笑着低着头，  
吻从他眉间开始落下，吻过坚挺的鼻梁，红的滴血的耳垂，最终唇瓣贴在他的嘴唇周围，若即若离的、细碎的吻他，嗓音里带着明显的笑意，“嗯，所以我得慢慢了解，不急。”

谢禾的手不知道什么时候搭在了唐安的皮扣上，  
“嗒”的一声  
皮扣解开了  
唐安就被人掀着翻了个身

连空气都变得滚烫。  
唐安突然间想到什么，有些难得慌乱的回头问他，“锁门了？小晚还没回来？”  
谢禾叹着气，低下头安抚性的吻他的耳朵，“她今晚不回来。”  
唐安身为一个五好哥哥，听说妹妹要夜不归宿，一瞬间清醒了，翻身就一把推开了谢禾，拿起手机就要给唐晚打电话，结果刚碰到手机，就被人抢走了。  
谢禾裤子正松松垮垮的挂在胯骨上，把他手机调成了响铃模式，扔到地上，“你放心，刚才我问过了，她去张姨家了，我打电话确认过了。”  
唐安知道谢禾不会拿这种事儿和他开玩笑，点了点头，刚想顺势坐起来，就被谢禾塞了一颗糖，而后就是眼前谢禾放大的一张脸。

推搡间，谢禾的手轻轻把他的衣服下摆一点点撩了上去，直接推到了胸口。

借着尚存的理智，唐安突然一个至关重要的问题，  
“等等……家里没有……套”

谢禾从床头柜里翻出一个，当着他的面拆开……  
模糊间，唐安觉得这件事儿有些怪怪的，这是他的房间，这种东西，谢禾是什么时候放进来的。

唐安这人在外的时候总是一副冷冰冰的样子，在但总体来说还是性情温和的那类人。  
容易心软  
容易害羞  
尤其是架不住谢禾的撒娇和要求。  
对于这些，谢禾深谙其道。

即使是这种时候，唐安也是那种面上表现出一种冷冰冰的样子，你逗他说些什么，他都尽力隐忍着，却依旧全身滚烫着，大多数时候属于有求必应的那种……

被弄的不行的时候，就把脸深深埋到被褥里，筋骨分明、腕骨突出而有力的手就紧紧抓着他乳白色的床单，发出些压抑的、微不可见的抽泣和低吟，尾音还微微上扬着，平时冷冰冰的声音，此时像小奶猫一样的，轻轻在他心口上挠，几乎让谢禾听得有些发狂……

“唐唐，戒指上的英文是什么意思？”谢禾看着那双手和他手上的戒指，突然起了些坏心思，直接停止了所有的动作。  
唐安双臂支撑着自己，肩胛骨微微凸起，后背的线条都紧紧绷成一条线，灭顶的快感戛然停止，一时间没听清他在说些什么，“你……能不能行了。”  
谢禾强忍着没动，又凑过去咬他的后颈，笑着重复了一遍，“戒指上的英文是什么意思？我英语不好，唐老师给我翻译翻译呗。”

唐安清醒了一些，头皮发麻，眼前模糊一片，“你明明知道。”

谢禾低头，在他唇边缱绻温柔的吻他，偏偏躲开他的唇，又问了一遍，“我不懂，你给我翻译翻译呗。”

“……”

谢禾又放低了些声线，特地凑到他耳边，“哥哥，我想听你亲口说。”

唐安被人抓着弱点，全身滚烫，还被叫着自己最受不了的那个称呼，一时间着了道，“你是我的……秘密”

“另一个呢？”

“够了！”唐安有点儿臊，转过头时，还有点儿恼羞成怒的样子。

“另一个呢？什么意思？”谢禾不管不顾的又问他，笑着一点点的磨他，偏偏不进行下一步的动作。

“……”，唐安被折磨的不行，闭着眼睛喉结滚动着，终于哑着嗓子开口，“你是我的……一见钟情……”

谢禾这次轻轻凑上去吻他的唇，呼吸滚烫，仔细听还有喉咙里压抑着的低低的笑，“唐老师……你真聪明”  
几乎是话音落下的瞬间，谢禾扶着他的腰就直接撞了进去。

……  
……  
……

直到结束清理后，谢禾搂着唐安躺在床上。  
唐安累的眼皮都有些睁不开，朦胧间才想起来哪里不太对劲，他男朋友刚刚说送他个礼物，为什么现在看起来，感觉他自己才是那个礼物。


End file.
